


New girl on the scene

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh, who?
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus (Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038386
Kudos: 2





	New girl on the scene

Our tale begins in Dean and Seamus Thomas' house, their son Mark is home for the holidays.

Seamus asked, "Are things with Delilah getting any better yet?"

Mark muttered, "No, quite the opposite in fact."

Dean insisted, "Please tell us, Marky."

Mark replied, "Delilah is a cruel person, you should both know that by now. When I returned to Hogwarts after the last holidays, she... has recruited this new gang of girls and every corner I turn, one of them always seems to be there. Lurking around, waiting for me to cross their paths. But there's this one girl in her house who magically appears when they do and she's bloody brilliant, dads. So sassy and a fantastic witch. Her name's Esmeralda and she's amazing."

Seamus smirked. "Seems like our Marky has a little crush."

Mark groaned. "Dad, don't use that childish word!"

Dean chuckled. "Ignore your dad, you kniw what he's like. But do you like this new girl though?"

Mark shrugged. "She's alright, but I swore off dating Slytherin's..."

Seamus told him, "You have to remember that not all Slytherins are as mean and cruel as your ex, Marky. There are some kind ones in the mix. Maybe this Esmeralda girl is one of the good ones. You won't know until you give it a try."

Mark admitted, "That's actually pretty good advice. Thanks, dad."


End file.
